


chore wheel

by lesbianxshuri



Series: moments on the waverider [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poor Ray Palmer, and drinks his tea in peace, but lenny doesn't give a shit, he always trying to do the right thing, in between missions, inspired by that lil comment made by ray in 2.11, it takes place in season 1, neither does mick, or sara, rip is just tired and wants to be kept out of their mess, when he's lil and being chased by a rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianxshuri/pseuds/lesbianxshuri
Summary: Ray sets up a chore wheel a couple of weeks after they’ve come aboard the Waverider.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something fun about the old team, cuz i miss it ! and with the shit that is about to go down, i needed it! 
> 
> hope you'll like it.

_"This is why we have a chore wheel!"_

Ray Palmer _, Turncoat (2x12)_

 

* * *

 

 

Ray sets up a chore wheel a couple of weeks after they’ve come aboard the _Waverider._

While they don’t get all along most of the time, Ray thinks that they’re slowly starting to act like an _actual_ team. Knifes still get actually thrown across the room and guns are often drawn out during arguments, but they’re getting there. Plus, chore sharing is one to establish teamwork and strengthen relations between one another. Ray puts the wheel chore above the sinks, making sure that no one would be able to walk by it without seeing it – the bright colours and photos of each member of the crew make it pretty noticeable -and takes a step back, a pleased smile on his face. 

“What. the. _hell. is ._ this,” is the first thing Leonard Snart say when entering the kitchen area, the morning after.

He’s closely followed by his usual entourage, both of them freezing at the threshold. Sara crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at the wheel, as if it had personally offended her. Mick stares it for a moment before letting out a snort and making his way to the fridge. Ray frowns at him as he gets a beer out of it and shakes his head, choosing to ignore it. Instead, he grins sheepishly at Snart and Sara, the two staring back at him with a blank expression.

 “It’s a chore wheel.”

“Yes, I can see that, _Raymond,”_ Snart drawls, rolling his eyes, “What I’m asking is what is _it_ doing here?”

Sara hums in agreement, tilting her head to the side and waiting for an explanation. Ray finds himself gaping under the two’s unwavering stares, his previous satisfaction and smile slowly vanishing and his mouth dry. Closing his mouth, he clears his throat and rubs the back of his throat.

“Well, I just thought that it would be _nice_ for us to split chores between ourselves. Y’know, we won’t be able to function without a system.

Again, Sara hums, this time, in unison with Snart. Letting a breath through her nose, she runs her finger through her hair and shakes her head.

“I don’t do chores,” she says, her nose wrinkled.

 “And I don’t care about well-functioning systems,” Snart adds, “We’ll have to agree to disagree. I didn’t came onto this spaceship to play maid. We have Gideon for that.”

“First of all, it’s a time ship, not a _space_ ship. Secondly, Gideon is by _no means_ a maid, Mr Snart,” Rip Hunter intervenes as he barges in the kitchen, an already made and warm cup of tea between his hands,” she’s a fully-aware, almost sentient A.I with the ability to drop you in a timing and place of her choice. That being said, I’ll have to admit, Dr Palmer,” he turns to the taller man, his brow furrowed, “that I do not see the necessity of a chore wheel.”

From the corner of his eye, he sees a small grimace appear on the thief’s face, probably repulsed by their Captain agreeing on something with him. His eyes wide-opened in disbelief, Ray fully turned to face Rip.

“Maybe you didn’t see its necessity when you’re living on your own, but seeing as you’ve got a team of seven grown adults sharing living quarters. This place is prompt to get messy as hell,” he insists, letting himself hope at the hesitancy he can see in his eyes.

Snart doesn’t seem as if he’s being convinced. Nor that he intends to be. Ray watches, with dread, as a small, conniving grin appears on his face. He takes a step forward and Ray instinctively takes a step back, his back crashing into the cupboard behind him. Snart snorts, his grin turning into a sly smirk as he places a hand on Ray’s arm. 

“How about an alternative?” he proposes, his eyes narrowed and his head cocked to the side. Turning his gaze to Rip, he cocks an eyebrow at him, “Got a pen, Captain?”

Though weary, he slowly takes a pencil out of his front pocket and hands it to Snart. The latter accepts it with a satisfied smirk and, turning back to Ray, reaches for the chore wheel, ignoring the other man’s stuttering protest as he tears off the wall with two fingers. Frowning down at it reproachfully, Snart clicks his tongue and shakes his head, slowly taking off his fellow teammates’ photo – except for Ray’s – off of it. Ray watches, with a horrified expression plastered on his face, as he uncaps the pen and scribbles on it, keeping it hidden behind his arm. He chokes down an angry protest when Sara leans over Snart’s shoulder and snorts into her mug. Seemingly pleased with his work, he gives himself a nod and turns back to Ray, holding up the wheel in front of him for everyone to see.

“Here you go, a brand new chore wheel that I think will please everyone.”

Rip rolls his eyes at the sight, groaning as Ray hesitantly takes it out of his hands. Where had been the photos of his former teammates, is his name. He’s pretty sure he’s seen Rip’s name written a couple of times. Looking away from it, he meets Snart’s smug expression, an eyebrow cocked, and crosses his arms.

“I didn’t think it was necessary for either Mick or I to be on it, because,” Snart explains, lifting a shoulder, “We don’t want you. Neither does Sara,” At that, the blonde nodded, “Speaking of the others, I actually _like_ Jax and neither should Kendra or Stein have to deal with it. The first, because she has suffered enough and the other, because I feel some sort of respect for him. Must be the old age,” he adds, muttering.

Ray, too awestruck to respond, just keeps staring at him, gaping. With a mocking smile, Snart reaches out and spins the small handmade arrow, gasping in fake-wonder what it inevitably lands on Ray’s name.

“Would you look at that? Thank you, Raymond, for your kindness and devotion for this team. That chore wheel didn’t turned out to be such a bad idea,” Snart’s smirk widens when he notices Stein, Jax and Kendra enter the kitchen, “You guys, right on time. Our regular Prince Charming here, just volunteered himself to make breakfast for the entire team.”

Ray keeps silence as a wide grin breaks onto the professor’s face and Jax’s shoulders drop in relief.

“Thank God,” the younger man sighs, “I was getting tired of eating cornflakes. No offense,” he adds, patting Rip’s shoulder as he makes his way to his chair.

A few moments later, Ray finds himself overwhelmed with requests as each member of the team scream their breakfast orders. Rip stays aside, leaning against the kitchen counter and settling on sipping on his fourth cup of black tea. Eventually, the Captain notices the helpless looks Ray keeps sending him and lets out a long sigh, putting down his cup.

“I’ll help,” he mutters, half-heartedly working on the scrambled eggs Sara had asked for, the latter leaning over his shoulder and criticising his cooking every five second.

Ray lets out a sigh and begins to mix the pancake preparation, muttering under his breath about conning thieves and abused kindness. 

 

* * *

 

Ray doesn’t discourage, though, and remakes _proper_ wheel chores. Several times. The second one remade ends up in the food shredder. The second one ends stuck onto a wall of his quarter, a ninja star holding it. Rip calls it quits when Mick burns the third and final one, which almost results in an explosion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, you gorgeous people ! don't forget to leave a comment and kudo, it means a lot to me! 
> 
> until next time,  
> kadi.


End file.
